Shinigami Arts in Fairy Tail
by iNF3RNALHAV0C
Summary: Ichigo gets transported to Fiore 4 years after he kills Aizen and decides to join Fairy Tail. With Grimmjow as his hollow, what could go wrong? First Fic, Be as brutal as you want! I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail. On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail they belong to Tite Kubo and Hiro Mashima respectively**

 **In this story there will be 3 major changes to the original plotline**

 **1: Ichigo has his own Hogyoku (He doesn't know about it)**

 **2: Grimmjow has become Ichigo's inner hollow after their fight in Heuco**

 **(Thanks to Ichigo's Hogyoku not letting him die afterNnoitora attacked him)**

 **3** : **Aizen killed EVERYBODY before Ichigo finished him by keeping his Final Getsuga Tensho powers, this led to Ichigo ending up in Fiore because of his Hogyoku responding to his wish to protect others and not being able to resurect the dead.**

 **Chapter 1: Revalations**

Ichigo woke up in a strange forest with trees he had never seen before at the edge of the clearing that he was in. The last thing he remembered was using Mugetsu a second time to finish Aizen who had killed all of his friends and family.

"Grimmjow, you there?" he asked tentatively

"Yeah, I'm here but where the fuck is here?" his hollow and friend said gruffly

"I don't know what happened after the second Mugetsu, do you or Tensa have any ideas as to what happened?" Ichigo inquired

"Nah, I got no clue, let's find somewhere to eat and sleep, then ask around about where exactly we are." Grimmjow responded

"Sounds like a good plan, Grimm" Ichigo said more to himself than his blue haired patner.

After their fight a couple of months ago Ichigo and Grimmjow had become quite close, realising that they were much stronger as a pair than two seperate beings and so found it very easy to talk and form plans quickly. Since Ichigo had already shown dominance over Grimmjow he already had access to his powers even though they were still in arrancar form and this meant that instead of hollowfying, Ichigo had access to Grimmjows Zanpakto, Pantera. This plus instant access to hollow powers had made life rather easy for the two and they had begun working on a way to materialize Grimmjow in the physical world. They began to head out of the clearing.

=== **Time Skip** ===

They had made it into town and were extremely confused at what they saw, the town was like something out of an anime or manga, it had lots of houses made of wood and stone rather than brick or concrete, there was a diverged river winding around the town and everyone was wearing rather odd clothing, lots of cloth hats and tunics rather than shirts and jeans. Ichigo decided to find the nearest friendly face and ask where they were, unfortunatly that happy face belonged to a certain pink haired fire mage with a small blue cat on his shoulder.

"Hi, um… this is gonna sound weird but, where are we?" Ichigo asked the man sheepishly

"What do you mean? This is Magnolia, home of the greatest guild in Fiore!" the pink haired man stated with a proud grin

"Fiore? Where is that? Is it in Japan or the Soul Society? And whats a guild?" Ichigo asked more confused than before

"Whats a 'Japan' or a 'Soul Society'. I can tell you what a guild is though, a guild is a collection of mages that get together and preform jobs for clients." Natsu asked and responded.

"Wait, forget about where we are for a minuet. Did you say 'mages'?" Ichigo asked almost in shock

"Yeah, whats so weird about mages, from the looks of things you are one," Natsu stated

"Could you take me to your 'guild' I'll see if I can get a grasp of what you're talking about?" Ichigo inquired

"Of Course! It's the job of Fairy Tail mages to help a person in need!" Natsu almost shouted with his signature grin on his face.

=== **Time Skip** ===

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the doors of the large building open

"woah," Ichigo and Grimmjow and Tensa stated simultaneously as they saw 30 or so people beating the living crap out of each other with massive grins on all their faces

"OI POPSICLE, DIE!" Natsu yelled as he launched himself into the fray with gusto

Ichigo just stood silent, staring at the brawl with a gaping jaw. At least until a beautiful red headed beauty with knight armour on walked over to him and he whipped his fly trap closed faster than Yoruichi's flash step.

"And just who might you be?" The knight inquired to the orange haired shinigami

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, what about yourself?" the carrot top replied while Grimmjow held back tears of laughter at the thoughts going through Ichigo's head

"I'm Erza Scarlet, S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail guild, what is your buisness here?" she said trying to be stoic in front of the shinigami

"Actually, I'm trying to find out where here is," he replied sheepishly

"Well then you'll want to talk to the Master, he should be in his office at the moment," she reasoned

"Ok then lead the way, Miss Scarlet," Ichigo said politely

"No need for such formality, but thank you anyway, I'll take you to the Masters office now," Erza said turning away with a slight blush on her cheeks

=== **Time Skip** ===

"And that's when I found your man Natsu who took me here," Ichigo said finishing up his story. He ha re-capped everything that had happened until he had got in the guild.

"Well my boy, That's quite the tale, you've had it rough going through all that. Tell you what while you're looking for a way back to your world, why don't you join Fairy Tail and make some new friends and have a purpose again!" Makarov, the guild master said with a smile. Ichigo thought it over before asking Grimm and Tensa

"What do you guys think that we should do?" Ichigo asked his spirits

"I'm all for it if we can get that girl, Erza, to 'train' with us," Grimm said with a lecherous smile and therefore Ichigo ignored him

"He seems trustworthy enough, and it couldn't hurt to make new allies." Tensa suggested emotionlessly

"Ok then I'll join your guild for the time being," Ichigo said to Makarov who watched Ichigo's mental exchange with curiosity

"That sounds great, my only other question is where do you want your guild mark?" Makarov said with a warm, grandfatherly smile

"umm… I think I'll have it in black with a red outline on the inside of my right forearm, so I see it every time I fight in the name of Fairy Tail!" Ichigo said with renewed gusto, not remembering the last time he fought without his life on the line

"That's the spirit!" Makarov stated proudly while stamping the guild mark. The small man then jumped out of the door with surprising speed and yelled at the guild " WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER BRATS, SO LISTEN UP! His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he uses a lost magic called 'shinigami arts', he is very powerful and has been through more tough battles than all of us combined and won almost all of them. LET'S PARTY!"

"Shinigami arts" Ichigo asked with a small smirk to his even smaller master

"These idiot kids wouldn't belive you don't use magic so thats what we'll call it!" the master stated proudly

===The End===

===For Now===


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the positive feedback already! I know that the chapter was short and didn't explain a lot about Ichigo and Grimmjows combined powers so I will go over any new tecniques and reworks to their powers now as well as when its set for fairy tail.**

 **Ichigo and Grimm invented two new tecniques for combat and convinience and these are: _Sokudo iso_ or _velocity phase_ and is a long ranged and faster varient of shunpo; and they also combined getsuga with cero to create: _tsuki fangu haretsu_ or _moon fang rupture._**

 **Ichigo also learnt how to seal his zanpakto and looks like a normal asauchi but with the original bankai hilt, his stages have also been reworked and what would be his post-dangai bankai is now his shekai and his bankai now looks like his final getsuga form but without the black hair and the floating reiatsu but his sword is made from reshi and mugetsu is an attack that he can use in bankai without sacrificing his powers.**

 **Fairy Tail is set two months before the start of the series and Ichigo is Laxus' age.**

 **===CH2===Welcome to Fairy Tail===**

Ichigo was sitting in the guild hall like he had for the past two days chatting with Mira and trying to get a grasp of who was the strongest and how they fought so that if he had to fight them then he knew their magic inside out whereas they had never seen his 'magic' and this gave him an advantage.

"Yo, Ichigo, FIGHT ME!" Natsu almost screamed at him as he aproached

"Yes, I would like to see this magic in action too," Erza said from the seat next to him

"I guess it couldn't hurt to see where I stand against you guys." Ichigo stated off-handedly

"Great! Come with me to the training grounds, try not to shit yourself when you see my magic!" Natsu said excitedly

"OOOOHHHH LET ME FIGHT HIM ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled in Ichigo's head with a psycotic grin

"Not happening you stupid psyco,"Ichigo replied irritaded

"Okay I'm coming," Ichigo said to Natsu who was hopping from foot to foot excitedly while Erza followed to supervise

=== **Time Skip** ===

The two fighters with odd hair colours (yes I'm English get over my spelling) face each other in a fighting with Ichigo only drawing Pantera, not seeing the need to use Zangetsu against the young mage in a practice fight.

"You aren't using both swords?" questioned Erza, desperate to learn more about the older mage

"Don't need to, plus it's far too destructive for a practice fight," the shinigami stated simply

Erza raised her hand and had already instructed the two to begin on her signal. She was looking forward to fighting the mage herself if he beat Natsu, which in a way, she doubted that he could do without using both his swords because Natsu was used to fighting sword magic users; either way it could be an interesting fight.

"GO!" she yelled as she whipped her arm down but with a buzz of static, Ichigo had dissapeared. Both her and Natsu were shocked at the sheer speed of the mage, it was far superior to her own flight armour speed and even faster than Jet. Then she heard a yell from above

"Grind, Pantera!" Ichigo had yelled after shunpo-ing above the battle grounds. Quickly his sword dissapeared and he became coated in the familiar black and red armour of his _Resurrección_ _and the new claws felt sharper than ever, as a quick test of his hollow abilities in this state he quickly charged and fired a jet black cero with red flecks at Natsu who was still in shock about shunpo. Instantly he was back down on the ground and flying toward Natsu at incredible speed with one clawed hand outstreched and ready to take a swipe at his foe._

 _"_ _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ _" Natsu screamed as he launched himself at the older mage who was expecting a counter attack but let it connect anyway to see if he had to get serious. In short terms, no he didn't. The attack stung sure but Ichigo knew that he was above this kid's power level by a rather large margin. His power was on a similar level to Renji's was before he had died._

 _"_ _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**_ _" Natsu yelled before a stream of scorching fire was directed in Ichigo's direction…_ _or it would have been if he hadn't shunpo'd away just after the attack was launched._

 _"Gonna have to try harder than that Natsu," Ichigo taunted as he let off another cero in the poor kid's direction, but MUCH bigger than the last one._

 _"Ichigo! you're lucky there is a barrier around this arena! That could have killed a normal person!" Erza scolded the older mage even though in awe of the mages pure destructive power, if this was his less destructive power then imagine what his full destructive power was like._

 _"Haha sorry Erza. Hey, Natsu you okay down there?" he asked to the pinkette who was a twitching, unconsious mess at the bottom of the crater "Oh, Shit, must have gone a bit overboard,"_ _Ichigo said to himself, sweatdropping_

 _"Overboard?! HAHAHAHA you fuckin' destroyed that little bitch HAHA!" Grimmjow tried to say between laughs but got a mental punch from Ichigo in response._

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _"Well, I hope that he's okay, I just wanted to end that before it got much worse for the kid," Ichigo explained sheepishly to Erza who couldn't decide between impressed that he had beaten Natsu with ease or anger that he had gone overboard._

 _"It's fine, idiot had it coming for challenging someone obviously stronger than him." Erza said, deciding that impressed was the way she wanted to go. "Do you have enough strength to fight someone stronger?" she then followed with_

 _"Yeah, Easily, why? Who am I fighting now?" Ichigo inquired_

 _"Me," Erza said meanacingly_

 _"Y-You?" Ichigo said, sweating slightly "How much stronger are you?" even though he already knew the awnser because she easily had as much power as Toshiro in Sh_ _i_ _kai_ _form._

 _"Quite a lot stronger actually," she said with a small smile, quite proud that she had made the orange haired man stutter. She hopped into the arena gesturing for the shinigami to follow. He followed the red head while showing false fear so that he could see what she was usually like while fighting her nakama._

 _"Ready? I'm not going to go easy because you just faught Natsu!" she declared with a smirk, not seeing the obvious acting from the other mage, she then had a momentary lapse in confidence as he drew Zangetsu in sealed state, she realised that this meant that he was taking her seriously and couldn't help but wonder what was so desructive about this sword compared to the other one that she had seen._

 _"_ _Slay and Shine, Zangetsu" Ichigo said as his reiatsu pulsed around his sword and then compressed itself into the blade and guard making both black and longer, the same happened to ichigos clothes as it became a sleaveless but tattered black robe with red trimmings, and the black chain at the base of his sword lengthened and wrapped around his right arm and a glove formed around his hand._

 _"What is that?!" Erza questioned, slightly unnerved at the sheer power radiating from the man in front of her._

 _"This is my Shikai state, it is an enhanced version of the sword and raises the amount of power I wield." Ichigo explained briefly_

 _"Ok, are you ready to begin?" she asked_

 _"Yep, you make the first move," Ichigo replied. No sooner had he finished his sentence did he see Ezra flying towards him in a new armour, this had a look almost like a valkyrie, but with swords for wings and swords floating behind her. He overheard the crowd mumbling something about 'heaven's wheel armour' and the fact that he was as good as dead. Because of the lack of support he simply shunpo'd away and let loose a wordless Getsuga Tensho at his opponent, it was now red and black even in his shikai state._

 _"Don't let it be over like that," he thought to Grimmjow, who had been surprisingly quiet throuought the events._

 _"Oh Strawberry, it's far from over, you may even need to go into Bankai to beat this one, she can adapt on the fly now," Grimm reassured him "Should I_ _hollowfy the left arm to enable Gran Rey Cero or even that new tecnique?" he asked surprisingly politely_

 _"I thin_ _k for now I'll stick with just shikai but I'll let you know if I need hollow powers." Ichigo responded getting back into the fight in front of him. Erza was yet to re-appear from the smoke and dust but Ichigo could feel a change in her power, it seemed different somehow, Then it struck him. Mira had explained how Erza's magic allowed her to change her armour to whatever she needed it to be at that moment so he realised she must have changed into a different armour with a darker magical signature. She jumped out of the dust cloud incredibly fast in a black spiky armour with a massive mace._

 _"_ _AARRGG" she screamed as she swung her mace at the carrot-top who sim_ _ply blocked with his long, black sword._

 _"Getsuga Tensho," he almost whispered as he let off a medium power attack in direct contact with the mace and sent Erza flying back to the arenas edge_ _. "_ _That seemed too easy," he thought to Grimmjow_

 _"Yeah, I know what you mean, its like she's just trying to guage our power," Grimm said back_

 _"Tell you what, if she says something along the lines of 'I've got you figured out now' you can hollowfy the left arm," he thought to the now excited arrancar that lived in his head._

 _"I've got you figured out now" she growled as the smoke cleared_

 _"Well what do you know? Word for word, King!" Grimmjow yelled with a big grin that could rival Natsu's._

 _"Go ahead then Grimm," the shinigami thought back to the hollow as black and red armour coated his left arm and he quickly charged a cero_

 _"Cero," he murmered as he released the black and red power orb. And Erza's eyes shot wide open as she recognised this as the power from his earlier fight with Natsu_

 _"_ _ **CRASH**_ _" an unknown voice shouted protecting Erza from the powerful cero headed sraight for her._

 _"GILDARTS! HOW DARE YOU INTURUPT OUR FIGHT!" Erza almost bellowed as she flew towards the crash mage and tried to punch him in the face only to be stopped by a gigantic arm that could only be the result of the masters titan magic. Ichigo quickly dispelled his hollowfication and his shikai when he noticed that the master had basicaly stopped the fight._

 _"He did it because I asked him to, Erza." came the master's voice_

 _"But why, Master?" came Erza's response_

 _"Things seemed to be getting a bit out of hand so I increased the size of my hand," Makarov said while slightly chuckling at his own joke. "_ _Ichigo is clearly closer to Laxus' level than your own so rest up and then you can watch that fight," he said while Ichigo was introducing himself to the ace of Fairy Tail who felt like he was on Kenpachi's level of power which was slightly disturbing for Ichigo as the only ones who were close to that were Himself, old man Yama and Aizen himself._

 _===The End===_

 _===For Now===_

 _ **AN: How about that? Second chapter already and Gildarts is in it, even I didnt see that coming and I wrote the damn chapter. Also please point out any errors or even give ideas with ways to progress the story as I'm a bit stuck for ideas at the minuet other than I want Ichigo to be friends with Laxus and put Laxus with Mirajane while Ichigo is with Erza. Dunno wether to make Ichigo a member of an existing team or make a new one. Leave feedback if you can! Thanks and Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback over the last two days, I hope the story goes the way you want it to.**

 **I am well aware that a cero would have normally killed Natsu or Erza considering that in his released form he is between Laxus' and Gildarts' level of power but since it was a practice fight Ichigo had placed limiters on himself so he was at a more resonable level of power when fighting them. The fight was more to give me some experience writing the fight scenes and also to show off a lot of Ichigo's power. On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

Ichigo had begun to take jobs in the last two months that he's been in Fairy Tail and he found that a lot of the people here reminded him of his old friends in some ways: Natsu was like Renji and Kenpachi, strangely, Gray was a lot like Ikkaku and a bit like in some ways like Toshiro, Erza was like a blend of Byakuya and Jushiro as well as even bits like Orihime, Gildarts was a lot like Shunsui and even a bit like Kisuke, even the master was like Old man Yama and a bit like his Father, Mirajane reminded him of Unohana and Cana made him think of Rangiku, Laxus seemed to be the odd one out as he seemed very power hungry even though Ichigo, Gildarts and the master could beat him into the ground without needing to try that hard.

"OI, S-Class Strawberry!" said lightning mage yelled from the second floor " You wanna go on a job sometime?"

"EEEEHHHHH" the entire guild screamed in unisen "Laxus wants to go on a job with someone else!"

"Yeah sure, I was just gonna get another S-Class and see if its a challenge anyway." he shrugged "AND DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!" he yelled at the blonde mage

"Oh whatever, so you were gonna get another S-Class? Which one?" Laxus responded to Ichigo who had, at this point walked up to the second floor after he'd yelled so they were now talking at a regular volume.

"I was gonna get that one about destroying that supposedly strong dark guild, whatever their name was, I wanna say 'Oldest Thorn'" the shinigami replied

"It's 'Eldest Throne', dumbass, but I got to admit that does look interesting."

"Okay, I'll get Mira to sign it off." he said as he dissapeared in a buzz of static while Laxus did the same but with lightning to go and pack for the job.

=== **Time Skip===**

"ugh, I'm never taking another train again." Laxus complained as they got to the station in **insert town name here**

"Oh shut it thunder thighs." Ichigo replied mocking the dragonslayer magic weakness while gently chuckling

"fuck off… sword prick?" Laxus questioned himself on that last bit " _'sword prick' is that really the best you can do?"_ he thought to himself while Ichigo and Grimmjow were almost pissing themselves at the stupid look on the lightning slayers face. Ichigo had managed to materialise Grimmjow and him and Laxus seemed to get along with him after he'd gotten over the fact that the blue haired arrancar actually lived in the shinigami's soul.

"Thats not very nice storm breath" Grimm joined in on the mock Laxus session

"Now I have one for you, you stupid blue pussycat" Laxus retorted

"Hey thats a good one Laxus" Ichigo reasured him while Grimm just continued to look offended

"Thanks, but I forgot to ask, can the cat-man actually fight?" Laxus inquired

"Ya know I am here, dick, ya could ask me" Grimm said still offended but Ichigo continued to ignore him

"Yeah, surprisingly the pussycat over there can actually fight and he's pretty damn good at it too," Grimm looked quite happy at the compliment from his partner and former rival. Laxus looked rather pleased that they had a third man even though it wasn't something he'd admit to the rest of the guild. They began to treck over to the mayor's office to let him know they were ready for the details of the job, while he was walking Ichigo felt the need to tell Laxus that:

"You do realise that Grimm isn't fighting though, right?"

"Wait, why not?" Laxus and Grimmjow chimed in unison

"Because first I want to try a fully hollowfied shikai for the first time in a long time!"

"Wait, we are seriously gonna do that again!" Grimmjow almost yelled, the excitement almost tangible.

"Stop telling me to wait! And yes we are gonna go all out in shikai again," Ichigo said clearly holding back his own excitement

"what in the fuck is a 'fully hollowfied shikai'?!" Laxus yelled, really confused as he hadn't seen Ichigo's fights two months ago and had never been on a mission with the shinigami

"Oh right you weren't there, well hollowfication is a tecnique I can use where I fully merge my power with Grimmjow's and we become vastly more powerful as a result, I also gain access to his abilities and his Ressurecion, which is his version of shikai. Shikai is the second stage of my black hilted sword and that grants me more power and speed ." ichigo explained briefly

"Yeah I have been meaning to ask why you carry two almost identical swords," Laxus responded

"Well that's because the black hilted sword is my personal sword and the blue hilted one is Grimmjow's. Each one has very different second stages because the blue hilted one, Pantera, grants more strength and power rather than the speed base than the black hilted one, Zangetsu, grants and Zangetsu also has more of a destructive power type than Pantera."

"Okay I guess anymore questions will be awnsered on the job, speaking of which we are there," Laxus said while Grimm dissapeared into Ichigo's soul.

=== **Time Skip** ===

After Ichigo and Laxus left the mayors building they headed off towards the job location with Laxus getting ready to do nothing while he watched Ichigo, he hadn't told him but he was actually there to see if Ichigo had what it takes to be S-Class mage, the shinigami had already been granted permission to take S-Class requests as long as he takes another A-Class mage and he regularly took Natsu who had begun to hero worship the guy, thinking that he needed to train him to become an S-Class mage as well.

" **Slay and Shine, Zangetsu!** " Ichigo yelled as they approached the guild building and then also unsheathed Pantera " **Grind, Pantera!** " then an odd mask began to take shape on his face (his second mask but the stripes are the colour of Grimmjows hair) and black and red armour formed on his left arm " _ **Let's go Laxus, we got to destroy this dark guild!**_ "

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?!" Laxus yelled kind of scared of the being in front of him that was spewing as much energy as Gildarts but twice as dense.

" _ **Oh this is my hollowfied voice, sorry didn't warn you about it earlier,**_ " he admitted sheepishly

"Yeah its kinda freaky," Laxus said "Now show me what this can do!"

" _ **Okay! Grimmjow lets show him why we could beat the shit out of him without trying!**_ " Ichigo yelled at his hollow excitedly " _ **TSUKI FANGU HARETSU**_ " he screamed as he let of an attack that was a combination of his Cero Oscuras and Getsuga Tensho. It was a black arc pushed along by three massive black and red beams of energy that obliterated the guild hall upon impact and instantly knocked out any mage lower than S-Class level which was about 3 mages, one of which was the guild master who was said to be really powerful. Even though Laxus knew Ichigo was powerful he had no idea of his true power which was clearly more powerful than his own. The two mages that weren't the gulid master charged at Ichigo while he simply dissapeared and re-appeared behind them less than a second later, while charging another Cero and getting ready to put the mages down for good. " _ **Cero**_ " he murmured as another large black and red beam launched out of his clawed palm and almost killed the two mages while clearing a large area of forest behind them.

"Man, this guy is on another level of crazy strong, looks like Fairy Tail has another monster whithin its ranks!" Laxus commented, and while he was talking to himself, Ichigo had appeared behind the guild master who was trembling in fear of the masked man in front of him

"P-p-please d-d-d-don't k-k-kill m-me s-sir" the master stuttered out to Ichigo and in response Ichigo simply pointed at him and said

" _ **Hado #4: Byakurai,**_ " and a blue beam of lightning shot from his fingertip into the mans shoulder rendering him unconcious and unable to move. Ichigo then proceded to dispel his mask and armour but left his shikai active so he could move faster with the dark guild master hoisted over his shoulder.

"We should get this guy to the town and let them deal with him," Ichigo said almost as if the 30 second destruction of Eldest Throne hadn't just happened, "Yo, Laxus, we gonna do this or are you just gonna stare at me?"

"Uhh yeah sure, the town, right," Laxus said while he thought that his earlier description of the shinigami was rather apt. "We gotta let the council know that these guys are here too,"

=== **Time Skip** ===

Ichigo and Laxus had opted for speeding back to the guild with their speed tecniques rather than wasting money on the train again, they got back considerably faster too. Laxus had gone to talk with his grandfather about Ichigo's preformance on the mission and how he took out the entire guild in less than 30 seconds total and how most of the guild was wiped in one attack. The master was shocked to say the least, he had inherited another monster that would put Fairy Tail easily at the top, and more importantly it had made Laxus much less overconfident because he knew that the least amount of time for him to take out an entire guild at that level would have been 15 minuets at full strength, this meant that he was less critical about how the guild was run and about how strong they were.

"OI, BRATS!" Makarov yelled at the brawling guildhall "We have a new S-Class mage in our ranks! Ichigo Kurosaki, Welcome officially to S-Class! This dosen't mean the S-Class trials are off either, so we could get two new S-Class mages in one year!" The entire guildhall broke out in cheers clearly pleased that they had another super mage in their ranks, adding to their superpowered S-Class ranks.

"YO, We're back Fairy Tail!" yelled Natsu as he kicked the doors off their hinges and instantly grinned at the brawl and launched himself at his stripping rival who was too busy looking for his clothes to notice the pink-haired dragonslayer. "DIE, POPSICLE!"

"Wha- Natsu! Where did you come from?!" Gray said just before he was launched into the newly crowned S-Class shinigami that was just having a beer with Gildarts and Cana at the bar to celebrate being one of the fastest rising mages in history.

"Natsu, why is Gray on my head and my beer on my shirt," Ichigo said darkly, making the entire guild go silent as he put Gray down, who proceded to scamper away, and walked over to Natsu and punched him to the other side of Magnolia. Mirajane, who had noticed the new person called Lucy that Natsu had picked up in Hargeon, was explaining exactly who not to mess with, who to avoid and how powerful everybody was whole also giving her her guild mark.

"So who is the tall, buff guy with the swords that just punched Natsu across the city?" Lucy questiond both nervously and somewhat sexually curious.

"Oh, That's Ichigo, He's probably one of the strongest three mages in Fairy Tail, with the other two being the master and the other guy with ginger hair and the cloak at the bar," Mira replied cheerfully

"Wow, he's really stronger than Natsu?!"

"Yeah, actually if I could still fight, I'm stronger than Natsu too, he's not actually that strong, compared to Ichigo and Gildarts. Gildarts is the guy in the cape that I mentioned earlier."

"Seriously, Natsu is WAY stronger than me but if he's weak compared to those guys the they really must be super strong!"

"Yes, they are incredibly powerful mages, I certainly wouldn't want to fight them, even if I could."

"Mira, I've been non-stop sneezing for the last two minuets on the way back could you stop talking about my excelence!" Natsu yelled as he strode back into the guild hall that was currently calm so they didn't piss off Ichigo after Natsu did. "ICHIGO, FIGHT ME!"

"No." came the reply from the shinigami

"Please, I promise I'm stronger now than I was two months ago!"

"Fine," he replied, Natsu got pumped and then Ichigo shunpo'd behind him and buried him into the ground with one punch while Grimmjow materialised and started drinking and laughing with Gildarts and Cana who were pissing themselves at what had happened to Natsu.

Loke ran into the guild, after he'd been chased out by Elfman screaming about being a 'REAL MAN' , and yelled "Guys! Erza is back!" then the entire guild started to behave again before the red -haired knight walked back in with a giant decorated horn over her shoulder.

"Hey Erza, what's with the horn?" said Ichigo, the only one with enough balls to speak to the angry looking knight, her expression almost dissapeared when she saw the carrot-top.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're back! I heard you went on another S-Class mission but with Laxus," the scarlet beauty said to him, ignoring the rest of the guild for the time being.

"Yeah I did, I had to wipe out this dark guild but they were weak, took 30 seconds, tops. I also became an S-Class mage in my own right." he said proudly, Erza looked basiclly unaffected by the news because she was expecting it.

"That's great, what dark guild was it?"

"I think it was called 'Eldest Throne' or something," he said still bored. The re-quip mage however was shocked!

"Ichigo, Thats one of the strongest dark gulids in Fiore below Tartaros, Grimoire Heart and the Oracion Seis!" she almost yelled

"Really? They weren't that tough..." Ichigo muttered that last bit.

"Anyway I heard about a-"

"ERZA! FIGHT ME" screamed Natsu, inturupting her which gave him another audience with fist, pain and floor boards

"As I was saying, before I was inturupted, is that I overheard that the dark guild 'Eisenwald' is on the move looking for a sealed magic called 'Lullaby' and I realised that it would be best to take you and Gray to help take them down." Erza finished her explanation and Natsu looked offended

"Hey, why does stripper get to go and I don't?!" Natsu complained

"Don't you have training to do, I thought Ichigo made your training schedule very clear!"

"Yeah but I want to fight a dark guild!"

"Erza just let him go, but what is the new girl gonna do for a first mission?" Ichigo pointed out

"Me and Cana were gonna head out on an A-Class job, She could go with us if she wanted," Gildarts chimed in

"That sounds like a great idea and will help you get to know members other than Natsu," Mira volunteered

"Sounds like everyone is in agreement, the team shall be Myself, Ichigo, Gray and Natsu."

"Don't forget me," Laxus inputed from the bar

"You wanna come too, Thunder Thighs?" Ichigo asked

"You bet, Strawberry"

"I told you not to call me that, storm breath,"

"What was that, you sword wielding carrot" Laxus retorted while butting heads with the shinigami

"What is happening?" Erza whispered to Mira while the kept throwing insuts at each other

"Don't ask me, but its good to see Laxus back to his old self and having fun again,"

=== **THE END** ===

=== **FOR NOW** ===

 **AN: Well thats the third chapter in three days, this was significantly longer then the others and I plan to have a Gray/Natsu style friendship between Laxus and Ichigo because its the easiest way to make them friends. Also that team is going to be the main team throughout this fic so sorry NaLu fans but lucy isn't and wont be on the team unless the situation demands it, so I will flesh out her friendship with Cana more because it really works, also Cana has already told Gildarts that he is her father which is why he's spending more time at the guild, plus I really like his character and I plan to make him and Grimmjow good friends.**

 **Next up: Eisenwald get their asses handed to them on a silver platter**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well here goes another chapter, this time though I already have a plot arc ready so I don't have to make up a bunch of events or names.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Ugh, why did we have to take another train?" Laxus moaned at Ichigo

"Because Erza wanted to talk about the mission and because we are the only ones with high-speed tecniques," Ichigo explained "Plus watching you and Natsu in agony is hillarious." he added with a smirk

"Yeah, laugh it up but I'm with matchstick on this, trains suck!" Laxus responded with a glare, or at least thats what he meant it to be, it looked more like a plea for death.

"Anyway, Erza what are we supposed to be doing, other than wiping the floor with another dark guild." the shinigami quickly switched topics,

"We are here to investigate rumors of a sealed dark magic called 'Lullaby'," she explained briefly, while Ichigo leant over and told her to take Natsu, Laxus and Gray and get off the train without him because he felt murderous intent on the train.

Once the train stopped everone departed except Ichigo who said that he would give a signal once he had dealt with the person.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a strange man asked with medium length black hair tied back, wearing a white and black garb.

"Nope, please have a seat," Ichigo said politely to the man who brimmed with evil intent.

"Oh thanks, what are those swords for? Are you a mage?" he asked

"Yeah I'm a mage, the swords are part of my magic,"

"Have you noticed how all the legal guilds get all the hot girls?"

"Yeah I have, In fact my guild is full of them,"

"Oh I wish you guys would share some with my guild"

"Is that so? What guild are you a part of?"

"I'm part of Eisenwald, its not very well known though,"

"B _ingo, this guy is the one_ " Grimmjow said to Ichigo

"Actually I've heard of your guild,"

"Really? You have?" the man said surprised

"Yeah, its the one I'm on my way to wipe out right now!" Ichigo said " **Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro** " as he placed a binding kido on the dark mage and looked at the window " **Hado #1 Sho** " which he used as a signal for the train to stop while he jumped out with the restrained dark mage. He then met up with Erza after using his **Sokudo iso** speed tecnique to get back to the train platform

"Well turns out that this fool is a member of Eisenwald," he stated clearly bored that the mage couldnt even break a level 60 bakudo without the incantation so just to make sure he cast another bakudo seal on him " **Bakudo #85 Rengoku** " (made up kido, btw means purgatory) and Kageyama was silenced while writhing in pain that was all mental and caused no lasting damage

"What was that spell Ichigo?" Erza inquired, never seeing Ichigo's kido before this

"Oh it's a paralasis spell that also silences him, its part of my kido spells, you didn't think I had nothing other than my swords did you?" Ichigo looked hurt

"No I just didn't realise you had more tricks up your sleaves," as they are talking Ichigo dispels the silencing kido and shoots a Byakurai into his calves and thighs but he was still held upright by Rikujokoro.

"Now what is Eisenwald planning or I will put you through way more pain than that,"

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you if you let me go!" Kageyama shouted

" **Hado #4 Byakurai** , I'm sorry did I make this look like an negotiation? You'll tell us regardless"

"Fine, Erigor is planning to use the flute on the guild masters in clover" kagayama pleaded with the true shinigami

"Thank you, now where is Lullaby?"

"It's in my shirt pocket, it's the flute with the skull." he said defated.

"Thank you for co-operating, we will hand you over to the authorities now." Ichigo said as he hoisted him up again and shunpo'ed over to the nearest guard and handed him over while dispelling his kido so the man could put magic restraints on the dark mage.

=== **Time Skip** ===

Ichigo and co had walked into the train station and saw the entire Eisenwald guild assembled in the center with Shinigami Erigor sat on a lamp post.

"Oh the flies have graced us with their presence," Erigor spat at them

"Erza distract him with conversation for a minuet, I'm gonna use a fully charged kido on this guild." Ichigo said as he hid his presence and used Sonido to get well above them all while he muttered " **Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado #63 RAIKOHO** " he shouted the last bit and held his palm downwards and shot a massive beam of yellow lightning down at the unsuspecting mages. The only one who wasn't knocked out instantly was Erigor because once he had heard the shout he had activated his storm mail.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** " Natsu screamed as he launched himself at Erigor only to be knocked back by the storm mail

"Natsu, eat this, **Hado #33 Sokatsui**!" Ichigo yelled, using a lot of his remaining power on this attack or soure of magic for Natsu

"Thanks!" Natsu shouted as he gobbeled up the blue flames

"Laxus, this one is for you, **Hado #4 Byakurai!** "

"Cheers!" Laxus repeated Natsu's action and they both charrged their Fist attacks together

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** "

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST** "

And as both attacks connected Erza got her Heaven's Wheel armour ready in case he wasn't finished while Ichigo got his sealing bakudo ready to take Erigor to the council building, as it turns out both were nessasary and Ichigo only had two options: Full incantation and high level bakudo or release his shikai. He chose to go with Shikai as it required less of his power

" **Slay and Shine, Zangetsu,** " he muttered as he became overcome with his black and red spiritual preassure and then he used his **Sokudo iso** to almost instantly leave all of Erigors detection range and then cleaved the air in front of him while calling **"Getsuga Tensho!"** while the arc of black and red whipped across the battlefield and instantly split Erigor's Storm Mail and rendering him unconsious, then came the call " **Bakudo #8** **7** **Mugen no Saigen** (again, made up, means limitless restriction) as thin red spears ran through every enemy mage in the nearby vicinity, vertically and diagonally.

"That was a pretty impressive display Ichigo, I didn't know you had such a varied magic," Erza praised while slightly blushing, wondering the implications that such restrictions could have outside of the battlefield.

"Yeah but I'm very talented when it comes to kido, being at master level, it wouldn't be anywhere as effective in the hands of a beginner." he explained briefly, not wanting to brag but doing it anyway.

"Anyway, that move you pulled when you gave me and the matchstick a power boost was a good idea but we aren't very good at teamwork yet. Do you guys wanna form an official Team?" Laxus said although muttering that last bit but they all heard anyway

"I'm cool with forming a team but where did Gray go?" Ichigo asked confused

"Oh I sent Gray to warn the Masters just in case." Erza said "But I would like to form a team

"Yeah! We'd be the strongest team ever!" Natsu yelled, clearly excited at the prospect of working with his best friends.

"So it's settled we're forming a team and we can ask Gray if he wants to join later." Erza said with a small smile "But what do we call it?"

"What about 'Team Frozen Dragon Blade' ? It incorperates all of our magics. Just 'Dragon Blade' if Gray says no," Ichigo suggested

"Actually, that's not bad," came Erza and Laxus while Natsu said:

"But why does the 'dragon blade' have to be frozen, that's like saying Ice Rink is better than us,"

"It's the only way to incorperate Gray's magic into the name,"

"But still, that no good popsicle didn't even help with the fight,"

"You barely did anything, Bonfire" came Laxus

"Neither did you shock boy!"

"You wanna fight flame breath?!"

"Anytime thunder face"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" came Erza's harsh reply as Ichigo just facepalmed at his new teammates while Grimmjow just laughed at them.

"Let's head back to the guild and make it official," Ichigo said

"Can we go on ahead?" Laxus asked the unnapointed team leader

"Nope, you can go get Gray though and bring him back to Fairy Tail while Me, Natsu and Erza ride the train back to Magnolia," Ichigo said, sort of confused as to why he was the leader of the group

"Can I go with Laxus?" Natsu asked

"No, you aren't fast enough. Deveolp a speed tecnique and then you can avoid the train." Ichigo stated as he and Erza dragged Natsu to the train and Laxus sped off to find Gray.

=== **Time Skip** ===

"So, thats how we became a team." Ichigo finished telling the story to the master while Laxus flirted with Mira at the bar, Natsu and Gray had a fight and Erza was eating strawberry cheesecake.

"Well it's good to see Laxus back to his old self, and to see everybody getting along," Makarov said with a small but happy smile "I also grant your team access to the SS-Class mission board, but only when the entire team goes!"

"That's great! Thank you master, this really has helped with the loss of all my friends, you're like a second family." Ichigo said sincerely

"You're welcome, my boy, now grab a mission and head out! There's people to be helped!" the old man said before seeing Ichigo, a future guild ace, talk to Erza and see her get incredibly excited at the prospect of SS-Class jobs and they rushed up to look at the request board. They saw one they liked and gathered Team Frozen Dragon Blade and told them the good news and so they decided to enjoy the rest of the day and get ready to head out the next day. "Thing's just got a lot more interesting." the master said to himself

=== **THE END** ===

 **===FOR NOW** ===


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As you can see from the last chapter, Ichigo is a Kido master. He is about at Byakuya's level though so not as good as Kisuke or Tessai and Haichi.**

 **Chapter 5**

Ichigo and his team had woken up pretty early, though still in the guild hall, about to embark on their first SS-Class quest and then they had picked up and S-Class on Galuna Island afterward for a change of pace before they got back to the guild, plus Hargeon port was on the way back anyway. They were only expected to be gone two weeks, three tops because they had three S-Class mages and two A-Class mages on one quest and both those A-Clases were almost S-Class anyway, so all in all an incredibly strong team.

"So… Our train leaves in an hour and we haven't packed yet," Ichigo observed and then him and Laxus dissapeared, Erza re-quipped into her flight armour and ran home while Gray was looking for his clothes and Natsu grabbed some cash and his fishing rod as well as grabbing some beers that he could store in the small pack and get Gray to cool for them later, and by some I mean three 24 cases of beer.

"Well packing was easier than I expec… Natsu, what's that?" Ichigo asked as he shunpo'ed back into the guild hall a couple of minuets later, instantly spotting all the beer Natsu was carrying. Then the situation got worse.

"I'M BACK! HOLY SHIT! That's a lot of beer Natsu!" Laxus said as he materialised out of lightning. And it got worse…

"Well done with packing for now. Natsu? Why do you have so much beer?" Erza said, not carrying anything as it was all in her requip space.

"Seriously can anyone ignore the beer? It's a road trip with friends! We gotta have some booze!" Natsu said with a grin

"Natsu, you're seventeen. You cant possibly need that much alchohol." Ichigo tried to reason with the younger mage

"But it's not just for me, it's for everybody!"

"Well personally, I'm all for it!" Laxus said to the younger mage with a grin

"See! Even thunder breath get's it!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin

"Hey! what's with the insults!? I'm on your side flame brain!"

"A REAL MAN TAKES BEER EVERYWHERE!" you know who yelled at the group, bringing them back to the fact that they were in the guild hall

"You know what, if you carry it everywhere then you can take the beer." Ichigo said knowing that this would make the fire mage drop some of it. Grumbling something about it being unfair that Erza could take anything without having to carry it, Natsu put two of the beer cases back and then went to 'help Gray find his clothes'.

"Didn't know you were good with stubborn kids." Erza said

"Yeah I had two younger sisters and a crazy dad that were all stupidly stubborn so I know how to get what I want from them, plus Renji and Uryu even Byakuya to some degree."

"Oh, that makes more sense, you said 'had', what happened to them?" she inquired innocently

"They all died." Ichigo said with a grim look on his face while Grimmjow appeared because of the rain in his inner world, and tried to tell his partner and former rival and enemy that it wasn't his fault, in the most Grimmjow way possible: kicking him in the face

"Would you snap out of it! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't their fault! The only person to blame is Aizen and he's dead too! So quit your moping and make sure the same thing dosen't happen here!"

"I know that the only person to blame is Aizen, but if I got stronger, faster and better at fighting it wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Ichigo responded, giving his own usually gravity defying uppercut but with Grimm just getting his head blown back a little, shocking Erza and Laxus who had both expirienced this uppercut during sparring matches or seen it on Natsu, making them wonder if Grimmjow was as strong as Ichigo

"Then do exactly that and prevent that from happening here!" he gave his own rib crushing body shot

"But what if its not good enough?!" he shot round Grimmjow and kicked the back of his leg causing a sickening snapping sound as the bone snapped in the back of his leg but the instant regeneration re-set it instantly so that Grimm delivered a quick roundhouse kick to Ichigos side followed by a swift punch to the face

"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. That's what Zangetsu told you, if you don't belive me then belive him!"

"I know what the old man said, don't recycle his words to me Arrancar!" Ichigo spat in a complete rage before he remembered what Kisuke said while they were training

"I'm so disappointed, Ichigo, so very disappointed. Sadly, your sword exhibits only fear. When you counter, it's because you fear being killed. When you attack, you fear killing. And when you protect someone, you fear you could let them die. At this point, the only thing your sword speaks is senseless fright, and that's not good. What you don't need in battle is fear. Nothing will come of it. When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack, you kill." This is what Kiskue said to him and what allowed him to beat Renji the second time they faught, thiI'm so disappointed, Ichigo, so very disappointed. Sadly, your sword exhibits only fear. When you counter, it's because you fear being killed. When you attack, you fear killing. And when you protect someone, you fear you could let them die. At this point, the only thing your sword speaks is senseless fright, and that's not good. What you don't need in battle is fear. Nothing will come of it. When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack, you kill. this what had allowed him to become stronger than he ever would have belived possible and now look where it got him.

"Grimm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I know you hate what Aizen did to you."

"It's fine, at least I helped you come to terms with whatever was troubling you partner." They clasped arms and just looked more motivated than before.

=== **Time Skip** ===

After Ichigo's episode in the guild hall they decided to finish packing and get on the train with Erza apologising profusely over and over for bringing up Ichigo's past, not realising that it had simply made him stronger.

"Oi Natsu c'mere!" Laxus moaned in Natsu's direction "What do you think about training our dragon slayer powers together?" clearly in pain but making a valid point at the other dragon slager

"D'you think it will help with the motion **humph** sickness **humph**?" Natsu asked his fellow dragon slayer

"Probably not, your dragon slayer powers were clearly designed to be accostomed to riding dragons so your bodies aren't supposed to go on inanimate objects that move, hence the motion sickness." Ichigo thought through and concluded to the two pained dragon slayers

"Haha matchstick! Fucking suffer!" Gray laughed with Grimmjow who could materialise for longer and longer periods as well as stray further and further from Ichigo, which meant that he was getting either better at it or was spitting from Ichigo's soul which was not good. Ichigo made a mental note to ask his new 'research team' (Levy and Warren) to research what was happening to Grimm, while they were working on his new telepathy sigils as well.

"Yeah laugh it up Ice Queen, I'll kick the shit outta your punk ass. Once we get off this death trap," Natsu glared at Gray while said ice mage and Grimmjow just laughed more.

"Hey, Ichigo, Can your speed tecnique take another person?" Erza inquired

"Yeah, but only one other person, why?"

"I'm gonna assume Grimmjow's is the same. Laxus can you take another person with yours?"

"Dunno. Never tried it." Laxus shrugged as best he could "Why?"

"If Ichigo took me, Laxus took Nastsu until he develops his own speed tecnique and Grimmjow takes Gray then we wouldn't have take trains anywhere. Once Natsu has his own speed tecnique then laxus could take Gray and Grimmjow wouldn't need to come out of Ichigo's soul!" Erza explained, half surprised that none of them had thought of it before

"Yeah, that's all good but what do we do with the bags?" Ichigo responded

"I can use my re-quip on anything too big to be hand luggage," Erza explained, fully aware of all the faults in her plan, so she had found solutions to most of them "This would mean that we would get there faster, not have Laxus and Natsu deal with their motion sickness and Ichigo, Laxus and Grimm would all get some training and once Natsu is done with his tecnique then he gets training too, plus I get training too on my re-quip space."

"Oh, I can't belive that I didn't think of that..." Ichigo said defeatedly but then looked up and decided "We will get off at the next station and follow the tracks using speed tecniques until we get where we need to go, the pairs will be split as Erza suggested."

"Really! We get to get off this **humph** rolling death trap!" Natsu exclaimed clealy excited as Laxus lit up too.

=== **Time Skip** ===

The new team had all gotten off the 'rolling death trap' and began to walk around the town, deciding that finding somewhere to eat and rest was a good idea before the shot off at least twice as fast as the train. They were traipsing around the town for a good five minuets before they found an agreeable restaurant to slake their hunger.

"Well nothing too expensive or massive for Natsu and Laxus because I can literally shoot food at you, Erza, Gray feel free to get whatever you want." Ichigo said to the group assuring them that he was paying.

"But Ichigoooooo," Natsu whined because he was hungry

"Natsu, you are aware that the spell I shot your way at Eisenwald was the weakest fire spell I have right?" Ichigo silenced Natsu instantly

"Thank you for paying Ichigo, Also I noticed you talking to Levy and Warren when we were back at the guild hall, what was that about?" Erza inquired, still determined to learn more about her new captain.

"Oh I asked them to research something for the guild that I had agreed with master would make all of the teams more effective, telepathy sigils."

"What would they do?" Laxus asked suddenly interested as to how it could make everyone better

"Well they would allow short range telepathy between mages by chanelling small amounts of magic into it, thus allowing faster and easier planning on the fly between the teams, it also means that the enemy wouldn't know what we were planning as it works completely on magic and thoughts.

"Oh well that does seem very helpful, why has no-one ever worked on this before?" Erza asked

"Thats probably because they never had two script mages and a telepathy mage working on it at the same time!" Ichigo said proud of his accomplishment

"Oh that makes…. Wait two script mages?!" Erza shouted for some unknown reason

"Yeah, Master said that he would get Freed to help," Ichigo said almost scared of Erza's sudden outburst and then the waiter came over, he was an older gentleman, possibly mid forties with slicked black hair with wisps of silver, he had a slight salt and pepper stubble and warm brown eyes and wearing a traditional black suit

"And what can I get you all today?" he inquired with a slight lisp in his rather high voice

"Oh I think we will just start with drinks first, I will have a Larger off tap, thank you," Ichigo asked the waiter politely

"I'll have the same," Laxus said gruffly

"I will have a glass of merlot (a type of red wine),please," Erza said politely

"I'll have a flaming sambuca!" Natsu said excitedly

"I will have a bourbon with seven ice cubes," Gray said almost bored as he began taking his shirt off before Laxus told him to stop.

"Okay, I'll get those for you while you look over the menu," the waiter said, slightly ruffled at Laxus and Natsu and downright confused at Grays actions.

=== **A While Later** ===

Ichigo and Erza had unwillingly become the sober friends to the rest of their team who decided to get absolutely shitfaced (Incredibly drunk, if you couldn't gather from context) on shots and then had two carry the three rather heavy young men to the nearest inn and booked two rooms and put the three drunkards in the three man room while they slept in the next two person room over, however they hadn't specified two seperate beds and got one large double and no sofa.

"You take the bed, I'm more than happy to sleep on the floor," Ichigo offered politely

"No, we will share because you need to be well rested for tomorrow," Erza almost demanded more because she wanted to share a bed with the shinigami.

"If you are happy sharing a bed then ok," Ichigo said as he had become less of a prude once he had merged with Grimmjow. And so the mage got undressed into his underwear and Erza requipped into her pyjamas and crawled into bed with the other slightly drunk sword wielder.

"Night Erza," Ichigo said mentally confining himself to this half of the bed

"Night Ichigoo," she purred into his ear, giving him flashbacks to Yoruichi and his training for bankai.

"Umm Erza?" he asked as he felt a two slim arms wrap around his waist from behind and then two decidedly large orbs press into his back, just below his shoulder blades and then heard an innocent voice from behind the orbs,

"What? Do you not like the extra _pillows_ _?_ " she asked that last bit rather seductively

"No! It's not that, I just didn't think you liked me like this." he said as he wriggled her grip loose and fliped himself around to come face-to-face with the gorgeous scarlet haired mage that had ensnared him from first glance, he then brought the beauty into a fast lip lock and slid his own muscular arms around her before shutting his eyes and going to sleep with a slight smirk as he knew that Erza would be in shock and so she was.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: Well that was an ending, sorry about the slow update but it took a while to gather what this chapter would actually be about because I currently have no ideas as to what to do for the SS-Class quest or where to go with Ichigo and Erza. I was actually thinking of bringing Starrk through too as he was fairly near Ichigo and his Hogyoku when he died and his greatest wish was to have friends, so bringing him through to Fairy Tail seems like a good move plus he's my third favorite Espada after Grimmjow and Neliel, fourth would be Ulquiorra. Please leave any suggestions as to what to do for the SS-Class quest, you have three days to suggest anything before I decide on something and start writing, so if there is anything you want to see then make sure to review! Thanks and Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here comes another chapter. I liked writing the last one but it was kinda boring as nothing interesting really happened, I just didn't want the SS-Class feel like an ordinary job so it needs to have some traveling and stupid antics. I have decided that the reason Ichigo can scale his power so easily is because Tensa put a fluctuating seal on Ichigo's power so that he didn't simply make those around him keel over, without the seal he is easily at wizard saint rank 3 level of power in hollowfied shekai which would make him number 1 in bankai which I really want to show off in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6 SS-Class!**

Ichigo woke up to irritating birds in an awful motel room, the only redeeming feature was the beautiful girl in his arms known as Erza Scarlet. The shinigami looked for a clock and when he found one he got a shock, it was 10 o'clock! They were supposed to leave 4 hours earlier!

"Erza! Wake up!" he shook the red head awake in a panic,

"Wha- Ichigo, why are you in my room? Why are you panicking?" Erza said confused, clearly she had more to drink the night before than she intended and didn't remember much

"This isn't your room and I'm panicking because we were supposed to leave four hours ago for the mission!" he explained briefly while getting anything he had together, "I'll go wake the others up while you have a shower or something,"

"Okay, good luck but you have to explain why we were in bed together when you get back!" she demanded with a pout, internally grinning because she had got Ichigo in bed with her.

=== **In the other room, moments later** ===

"AHH! POPSICLE! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Natsu yelled moments before the orange haired shinigami opened the door and saw Natsu throtteling Gray "STUPID DAMN GAY PERVERT, COULDN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME HUH!?" Natsu screamed at the offending ice mage who was still half asleep

"Bonfire breath, shut up before I shock you back to Magnolia." Laxus threatened darkly while shocking both the other mages anyway

"Looks like I don't need to do anytthing, other than tell you all the quickest way to have a shower.

Gray freeze everyone but me then Natsu melt it all off and you will be clean." Ichigo entered the room and ordered them surprisingly enough they all complied. "Now meet me and Erza outside in a couple of minuets!" he said as he walked out of the room.

=== **Back With Erza** ===

Erza requipped a towel as she stepped out of the shower, having fully cleansed herself because Ichigo was going to have to carry her all day so she didn't want to smell of stale train and crappy motel.

"Well, at least their awake," Ichigo sighed to himself as he stepped back into the room "Erza? You done with the shower?" he questioned

"Yeah I'm just drying my hair."

"How is the shower?"

"It's good enough, what are the others up to?"

"They are getting ready and then we are going to get a quick breakfast because Laxus and Grimm are going to have to go full speed for like an hour." Ichigo explained the plans while Erza looked puzzled "What confused you?"

"Why aren't you going to go full speed?"

"Are you serious? If I went full speed then we would be going at least twice as fast as the othersm haha, compared to me they are slow." Ichigo explained while lightly chuckling, 'Laxus and you keeping up with me, that's funny.' He thought to Grimmjow.

"Yeah yeah laugh ut up strawberry" He muttered back before stabbing his Pantera into one of the sideways sky scrapers in Ichigo's inner world, causing a stabbing pain for the owner of the world.

"Okay well I'm gonna hop in the shower and then we can talk about last night." Ichigo said to Erza who kept drying her hair and arranging any mess they had made.

"Okay good, I've been dying to know what happened."

=== **Time Skip===**

The team had got ready and had eaten and then had head out in the direction of the mission with Gray and Natsu complaining that they got the grumpy rides until Grimm and Laxus punched both of them in the face.

They had been going for a good 40 minuets before they began to hear the train in the distance, so Ichigo signaled that he would go on ahead to scout what could have happened because they shouldn't have caught up to the train for another 30 minuets.

"Erza, get your black wing or flight armours ready, you will need to be fast if this is who I think it is." Ichigo said to his teammate before his suspicions were confirmed as he saw a deep blue beam shoot upwards and felt incredible magic power – no this was something else, this was something he hadn't sensed for three months, Arrancar spiritual preassure, not only one but two.

"Coyote Starrk and Lillinete Gingerbuck, Primera Espada and his fraccion. Of all the ones to show up here it couln't have gotten worse." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Erza stay here and let Grimm know that Starrk is here too, I'm gonna have to fight this asshole until he gets here so stay out of the way," Ichigo ordered

"What! There is no way I'm gonna let you fight that guy on your own! He's incredibly strong!"

"Yeah, but I'm stronger. I'm not being cocky, it's simply fact that I'm stronger than him."

"What do you mean! This guy is stronger than Gildarts!"

"Erza, when I got here I put a serious limiter on my power so I wouldn't simply kill people by standing near them, No one has seen anything close to my full power so this is as close as you might ever see me to full strength." Ichigo said seriously letting his long orange hair shade his eyes before he yelled "STARRK!" and his eyes glowed blue rather than their usual warm brown before dust began picking up around his feet and then all at once vanished before a crushing preassure came down on Erza and then she heard Ichigo say "Limit loosen: 70%" and he dissapeared in the direction of this Starrk person

"Oh, Ichigo, so nice to see a familiar face. But I've been wanting to test my strength against the slayer of Aizen, so I'm gonna fight you all out!" Starrk said very out of his usual lazy mood.

"Bring it then you overgrown mutt! **Slay and Shine, Zangetsu!** " Ichigo yelled while drawing said sword from its sheath on his back and releasing it instantly

"You look different from when last I saw you, are you taller? Is your hair longer?" Starrk responded with, unimpressed by the release, at least he was before Ichigo drew his other zanpakto, yet didn't release it, instead flipping it in his grip so its hilt faced the arrancar. "Guess I'll have to be serious right off the bat **Kick About** **, Los Lobos** " he said as Lillinet faded and became Starrk's ressurecion in the form of two guns, Ichigo, having seen this before, was unfazed until Starrk started firing cero like crazy.

"That the best you can do? I'm dissapointed, Primera Espada," Ichigo said as he batted a cero away with his bare hands. "Allow me to show you my cero." Ichigo said as he charged the black and red orb in his palm and let off a cero three times the size of Starrk's

"Impressive, but not good enough! **Cero Metraleta**!" Starrk announced before a barrage of cero were fired in Ichigo's direction and his only visible reaction was to bring his sword up and across his let shoulder and mutter

" **Getsuga Tensho** " as he released the huge black and red arc of spirt energy in the direction of the Primera Espada, cancelling and destroying every cero it came into contact with and almost hitting the Espada but Starrk dodged using his incredibly quick sonido. "Good dodge but I want to see your most powerful attack, the cero oscuras or the gran rey cero. Show me one of these or I will release my ressureccion and obliterate you, if you do show me then perhaps I could give you your hearts greatest desire, Friends and comrades, people who care."

"Very well Ichigo but if you betray me like Aizen I will rally every force I can and destroy you completely. **Gran Rey Cero!** " Starrk yelled as he released the powerful attack that Ichigo was actually moved by while blocking with both zanpakto and even then didn't escape unscathed with burns up his unprotected left arm. At this point Grimmjow and the others decided to show up.

"Starrk! It's been a while!" Grimmjow yelled at his former superior and friend, one of the only few that Grimmjow actually respected,

"Grimmjow? you're here? And not trying to murder Ichigo here? And being friendly?" Starrk listed off his confused questions at the now irritated former sexta espada.

"Yeah I'm being friendly, dick. And yeah me and Ichigo are partners now,"

"Why do you seem surprised by Grimmjow being friendly?" Erza asked Starrk

"Well it's because Grimmjow there has always been cocky, overconfident and a bit of a loner." the reply came from the Primera Espada who enjoyed antagonizing his friend "He was obsessed with killing Ichigo here after he gave Grimm a scar."

"You wanted to kill him!?" Erza asked shocked that these two now shared a soul

"Yeah he did until I pounded his ass into the ground!" Ichigo stated proudly

"No you only won because that dick Nnoitora sliced me in the back." Grimmjow responded, now riled by the joint mocking from his friends

"Ha you let that creepy prick slice you!" Starrk asked actually confused as to how Grimmjow didn't block it but laughing because Grimmjow was the better fighter and Nnoitora, the lecherous creep of an Espada, actually cut Grimmjow.

"Whose Nnoitora?" the other three mages inquired

"He is the quin-" Starrk started before Grimmjow shut him up

"I'll explain about Nnoitora later, if I go over the winter war when I tell you guys about my past." Ichigo said with a melanchony look in his eyes before they perked up again "Starrk, would you come with us on our mission? We could use someone else with your speed."

"What is your mission?" Starrk asked wondering if he should bother, it seemed like a lot of effort

"We need to slay a group of wyvern that are terrorizing a village up north, apparantly the strongest wyvern has a white mask and hole in its chest with all black body!" Natsu yelled excited

"A hollow?" Starrk questioned Ichigo, reasising that he hadn't told the others about their world yet "I didn't realise that they were here too."

"Yeah, so far this is the only one that has made an apperance though," Ichigo explained carefully to his new companion

"Okay I'll go with you guys, I got nothing to do anyway." Starrk shrugged as Natsu looked pumped to get another member to their already super powerful Team Frozen Dragon Blade and so in his excitement he punched Gray in the face and they got into a fight while Laxus and Erza talked about something and Ichigo, Grimmjow and Starrk talked quickly before Grimmjow dissapeard and Starrk shouted at Gray "Oi, Ice boy, looks like I'm your new ride,"

"Don't call me Ice boy you cowboy wannabe! Wheres Grimmjow gone?" Gray yelled at his new ride

"I'm faster than Grimmjow so I've taken over for the minute." Starrk stated simply

=== **Time Skip** ===

Just as it was getting dark, Ichigo decided it was time to stop for the night and rest so he sent Starrk and Gray ahead to scout for a place to rest. They had found an acceptable clearing and decided to settle down for the evening. Natsu had started a fire and they were cooking some rabbits that Gray had trapped in ice but Natsu went to find his own food because 'Anything Ice princess caught is probably toxic'. Starrk and Lillinet had temporeraly fused because they didn't want to freak out their new friends and Ichigo had placed a kido limiter on Starrk's power because he didn't want to kill any non mages simply by standing near.

After they had eaten, Ichigo explained how he and Grimmjow had met, leaving out the part about Ulquiorra kidnaping Orihime, and they all went to bed.

===The End===

===For Now===

 **AN: That was fun to write too, Starrk was slightly OOC for the fight with Ichigo but I figured they would want to fight anyway. Starrk's character has always been interesting for me but Lillinet irritates me so I'm going to merge them again. I'm taking other suggestions for characters from bleach to add but its difficult finding ones that would work well with the ajustments I made to canon with Aizen killing everybody. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapters will be the actual SS-Class mission and then there will be one more of these before the Galuna mission. Well thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: An End to the Traveling

**AN: Well I've been thinking a lot about where to go with this and have some ideas for what to do with tenrou and with Natsu and Gray being considerably less powerful than the other members of their team, so I'm gonna have them learn new magics in time. I'm gonna make up a new type of fire magic for Natsu and I'm gonna have Gray get a Zanpakto and learn some shinigami stuff.**

 **Chaper 7 No more Travelling!**

Ichigo awoke to the sound of Natsu and Laxus training, Starrk snoring and Gray taunting Natsu during his training session. But none of these were the reason he woke up, the reason he woke up was the weight on his chest. He had first thought that Laxus had put something on his chest as a prank, but then it moved. The shinigami looked down at his chest, expecting to see a sleeping bad filled with stuff to give it weight but it turned out to be a red haired girl that was gently snuggling into his chest.

"Hey Erza, It's time to get up," Ichigo said as he gently shook her awake, before being startled when she simply slid up wis body and gently placed her lips on his, before slowly applying more preassure and then sliding her tounge across Ichigo's lower lip, asking for access, yet was denied as he pulled away "Erza, I think we should get up before the others get suspicious, we can do this again once the missions are over, okay."

"Aww but I was enjoying my breakfast," she pouted seductively "However you are right, the others may get suspicious and we don't want to get asked questions we can't awnser." She said, straightening herself out before requiping into her armour and leaving the tent that they were in.

"Damn, monsters aren't going to have a chance to kill me, she is going to be the death of me." Ichigo sighed to Grimmjow who was quite stunned at the red heads forwardness before gaining a lecherous smile and sinking off into the depths of Ichigo's inner world where Ichigo couldn't sense him.

Ichigo got up and quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that fit rather snugly, placing his belt and sheaths on his trousers and pulling on a cloak that resembled that of his shikai, including the tatters. Not needing to wear the stupid shinigami robes when he wanted to use his zanpakto was a blessing that he was glad Shinji had time to teach him.

"Yo, Strawberry! Come train with us!" Laxus shouted at the afore mentioned 'Strawberry'

"No. actually I need to talk to Gray before we start the day." Ichigo shot them down before walking over to the stunned Gray. "C'mere ice boy!"

"Y-yeah, what is it? You've never needed to talk to me before," Gray asked slightly nervous at the tall shinigami in front of him.

"Nothing bad, I wanted to talk to you about training."

"Oh, well what about training?" Gray asked, his nerves setteled now

"I have been sensing it for a while but needed to see if you could cope with it. But in short, you have the potential to learn my magic." Ichigo said with a small smirk seeing the Ice Make mage's face light up

"YES YES YES! FUCKING SUCK IT NATSU!" Gray shouted, now very excited that he was gonna learn the awesome magic that the mysterious shinigami had.

"Well I like to see the enthusiasm, but since the magic focuses around sword combat, at first you won't be training with me, you will be training with Erza." Ichigo said, his small smirk getting bigger as he saw the ice mages face drop from incredibly excited to horrified in a matter of milliseconds

"I can't wait to begin our _training,_ Gray," Erza said across the small clearing putting a demonic smirk behind the wor training as Gray simply gulped and looked at Ichigo with a look of betrayal.

"Me neither, Erza" Gray said nervous again

"Good, let's begin now then!" Erza said wile requiping a sword for herself while Ichigo handed Gray what looked like one of his swords but with a brown leather grip and square guard.

"Why are we training with real swords!?" Gray asked, panicking

"Because you need to get used to the feel of a blade cutting into things, and the feel of a zanpakto anyway. Once you have reached an acceptable level of swordsmanship, you will train with me, which will be much harder." Ichigo said with a deadly look on his face. "You will train in combat with Erza for two hours a day and then you will do Kido practice and combat strategies with me for two hours. You will also have physical and magic training excersies to do every day."

"Oh, SHIT!" Gray yelled as Erza flew at him with sword raised, and so he rushed to block. Gray knew he wasn't awful with a sword because he used his Ice Excalibur fairly regularly, but he was nothing compared to sword masters like Erza and Ichigo. After 2 more minuets of Erza slicing at him Ichigo spoke up:

"Gray. You need to be more sure of yourself with a sword, you are gifted at sword combat and learn very quickly but you seem to doubt your blade. This fight will last for 15 minuets and then I will see if you need to continue with Erza or if I will take over." Ichigo observed instantly, he had watched back the footage of when he was being trained by Kiskue and so he knew what to look out for.

 **15 Minuets Later**

Basically the same had happened over and over, with Gray eventually managing to nick Erza in some places but with him ending up with way more cuts that Natsu had leaped at the chance to cauterize before Gray had to fight again.

"I have made my observations, I have decided that you will move onto training with me, Your proficiency with swords is far beyond what I would have expected. However, this is where the real training begins." Ichigo said with the same deadly look on his face as before

"Well that sounds great and all but don't we have a job to be doing?" Laxus spoke up

"Oh, shit right, Grimm take Natsu instead, Starrk I need you and Gray to scout on ahead so you can go as fast as you want, I'll stick with the others. Laxus, Grimm you can go as fast as you like." Ichigo said as he materialised Grimmjow and they all set off.

=== **In The Next Town** ===

Ichigo had told Laxus and Grimmjow to stop in the next town while he and Erza went to find Starrk and Gray. Ichigo had told them to stop because he realised that they had quickly overtaken their predicted schedule and there was no sense in over excerting themselves, they could now travel at a reasonable walking pace until they got to the job location, which gave Natsu, who had been learning a new type of fire magic, and Gray, who was trying to master Shikai, plenty of time to train.

"STARRK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ichigo yelled the former espadas name before Natsu, Laxus and Grimmjow came up behind himself and Erza.

"Relax, Ichigo, Natsu and I can find Starrk no problem." Laxus said to the shinigami

"And how are you gonna do that? They could be anywhere!" Ichigo said, momentarally forgetting about the Dragon Slayer nose. That was until Laxus simply pointed to his nose and then whipped his head around to the direction Starrk and the new shinigami apprentice.

"They're this way!" Natsu exclaimed before yelling "OI, POPCICLE PRINCESS, I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND FOR RUNNING AWAY!" then Ichigo and Laxus just face palmed while Grimmjow laughed at the fire mage and Erza requipped into her flight armour and followed Natsu before the other three dissapeared in two buzzes of static and one buzz of lightning.

Once they had caught up with Natsu, Gray, Starrk and Erza, they all set off in the direction of the job, Natsu training his new fire and Gray sitting Jinzen in the cart they had bought, more so Natsu could learn to get over his motion sickness than for Gray learning his Zanpakto's name but either use worked.

"Gray! Get up!" Ichigo yelled after an hour of Gray, unsucsessfully, attempting to unlock Shikai.

"Ugh, is it time to stop, that's so boring!" Gray complained

"Well, yeah, for everyone else it's time to stop, for you, It's time to train!"

"Wait, more training? Seriously, how difficult does this magic get?" Gray complained even more

"Much more than this, but we are going to train the way I unlocked my zanpakto's power." Ichigo explained, barely keeping a straight face

"Okay, how is that?" Gray said, clearly not seeing the barely hidden sadistic grin that Ichigo was surpressing.

"By me trying to kill you until you unlock your shikai." Ichigo said, his Urahara grin coming in full force

"What! Seriously!" Gray looked panicked now. He had seen Ichigo fight against Natsu and Erza and beat them both easily while having his power surpressed.

"Yep, we are going away from these guys and are going to train until you get Shikai, so guys get comfortable, this may take a few days, at max. Minimum is probably four hours." Ichigo stated as he grabbed Gray and Shunpo'ed away.

=== **A Few Miles Away** ===

Gray and Ichigo had gone a few miles away to train. Ichigo was going to put Gray through the same training Kiskue had first put him through after his first fight with Renji and Byakuya.

"Gray, I suggest you get ready, I will be trying to kill you. You must think of those you wish to protect with all your heart and steel your resolve and try to kill me too." Ichigo shouted at the Ice Mage

Ichigo charged forward and prepared a downwards slash, which Gray blocked, but Ichigo was expecting and so he used the excess force from the bounce of the blades to re direct his strike to Gray's left side, which the Ice mage dodged. Gray had much more actual combat expirence than Ichigo had had during his own training and so knew most of what sword users did but he was also expecting this mauvere and so he ducked the blade and slashed at Ichigo's legs, but the older mage simply jumped over and brought his blade down on the top of the still crouched Gray he side rolled and began to run, to attempt to think of some sort of strategy.

Ichigo sliced tree after tree, looking for his opponent in the crowed woods. He realised that this is exactly what he had done when he faced the same dillema but then noticed a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and heard some slight footsteps on the ground and realised Gray was attempting a sneak attack. He span round and sliced the air, fast, so fast that the air preassure alone was enough to snap trees. Ichigo ran forward and sliced at the place he expected Gray to be but he wasn't. Gray had jumped from behind his hiding place at the last possible second, and used the sound of Ichigo's explosion to get behind him again. He attempted another sneak attack but Ichigo ducked and kicked Gray's legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"I'm disappointed, Gray, so very disappointed. Sadly, your sword exhibits only fear. When you counter, it's because you fear being killed. When you attack, you fear killing. And when you protect someone, you fear you could let them die. At this point, the only thing your sword speaks is senseless fright, and that's not good. What you don't need in battle is fear. Nothing will come of it. When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack, you kill." Ichigo repeated the exact word Urahara had said to him during their training

"I don't want to kill though!" Gray retorted

"That is irrelevant. In this world, things die, the strong kill the weak, this is how it is. There are exceptions, where the strong use their power to protect those who can't defend themselves, that is who you must become, you must become strong and prevent anyone else you care about from dying! That is the meaning of being a Shinigami! You must fight to protect those you care about at all costs!" Ichigo shouted at his student

"But what if I'm not strong enough?" Gray asked

"Then get stronger, dumbass, its not that difficult. Train until you can protect everyone who can't defend themselves. 'What is there to fear? Cast off your fear. Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die.' This is what my Zanpakto said to me when I faced exactly the same training. Do as I say! Cast off your fear and you will hear your Zanpakto calling to you!" Ichigo yelled again

"I-I-I..." Gray began to say before he stopped and stared at the ground for a second and then stood up and yelled " **CULL THE DARKNESS: REITO AKKI!** " (frozen devil) before he was consumed in dark blue light and came out holding a giant horn with a razor sharp edge and point that was coated with a dark blue, icy mist and another small piece of jagged horn at the base (think zangetsu's original shikai, but made of jagged bone and slightly thinner, without the bandages on the base but a piece of jagged bone in a spike instead) "Holy shit! I did it!" Gray exclaimed

"Good. But not enough to stop training!" Ichigo raised sealed Zangetsu above his head and activated resolve mode (that's what I'm gonna call the blue eyes power up thing, it's going to feature a lot. Gray is going to have one too) and his blade began howling "See this? My blade is refecting my sheer resolve to kill you."

"Alright! Bring it on!" Gray mimicked Ichigo's pose and began thinking about Ur and his parents who he couldn't protect and then thought about Fairy Tail and those he could protect, and steeled his resolve to kill his opponent, this was no longer his teacher or friend, but an opponent that he must overcome. He subsequently activated resolve mode except his eyes glowed red instead of blue.

"This attack will decide the outcome of this training, so give it everything you've got!" Ichigo shouted at his pupil and they both sliced their blades down in unison.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: That took less time than I expected, I'm enjoying writing this more now I've given Gray a purpose that is other than to rival Natsu. I was also debating wether or not to re establish a version of the Gotei 13 as a sub divison of Fairy Tail. It could be cool but I don't think I could pull it off properly in this story. Let me know what you think! Good-bye and see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Gray becomes a Shinigami

**AN: Aaanndd back with another chapter! Right before I started writing the other story this one had become difficult to write because all the creative inspiration that I was having was going straight to Tenrou and I had an awesome idea that I cant wait to show off but it will only work with the Tenrou arc. Originally I was going to give Gray Hyorinmaru but I couldn't think of a remotely plausible way to force it into the story so I created a whole new Zanpaktou (I realise now that I have been spelling it wrong) for Gray to use and a new magic to give Natsu since I wanted to keep him and Gray at equal levels. But anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 8: Gray becomes a Shinigami

" _This attack will decide the outcome of this training, so give it everything you've got!" Ichigo shouted at his pupil and they both sliced their blades down in unison._

The outcome of this attack was catastrophic, all of the woods were carved to pieces and so was the ground, just like when Urahara and Ichigo had done the same all those years ago. Gray was hunched over panting with his sword lowered after he had released most of his power in one attack. Ichigo was standing perfectly fine, a wordless getsuga meaning almost nothing to his reiatsu reserves.

"Well done Gray. You will be powerful someday, but first you need to lear how to fire that attack at will!" Ichigo instructed his pupil

"Nope, fuck you I want to sleep or learn that high-speed thing you do!" Gray yelled back at his now mentor

"Oh? Still got some life in you I see. Fine I will teach you shunpo." Ichigo caved instantly because he knew how useful the move could be

=== **One And A Half Hours Later** ===

Gray had mastered the basics of shunpo and was beginning to build speed over distance, because at the moment they were walking the rest of the way so that Gray and Natsu could train on the move. They had been training non stop for well over two hours now and Gray was feeling the toll, Ichigo, however, looked completely fine.

"I think thats about it Gray, we should head back now so you will use your shunpo the whole way there." Ichigo demanded and the Ice mage/shinigami simply grunted and sped off back in the direction of camp while Ichigo used his personal **Sokudo Iso** to cover the entire distance in just over a second. Ichigo could travel at insane paces with this tecnique, traveling over five miles in the span of a second, it is the closest he could get to teleportation.

"Strawberry, the fuck are you training that kid for, I mean he's got promise but why in the middle of a job?" Grimmjow asked through Ichigo's mind

"Well, I'm training him for two reasons 1) he has potential. 2) I am really bored." Ichigo stated simply, enjoying the torture that he had put Gray through, although if he can keep this pace he will have mastered shikai in a few months and then they can get onto the interesting stuff like kido and Bankai.

"Eh, fair enough but you could have found something else to teach someone else,"

"The reason I wanted to train Gray is because I want to work well with all my teammates and he's the one I work worst with, plus he's the only one with any measurable spiritual energy, he has the potential to be at least captain class." Ichigo explained to his rather slow inner hollow.

"Wait, seriously! When he achives bankai you have to let me fight him!" Grimm was now hopping around in Ichigo's inner world.

"You can fight him once he's mastered shikai, if you relly want." Ichigo said in a bored tone

"YES! A DECENT FIGHT THAT ISNT YOU OR TENSA!" Grimmjow yelled, causing the aforementioned zanpaktou to hit him across the back of the head.

"Grimmjow, just shut up for once, I swear you never stop talking." Tensa said before raising his hood and standing back on his pole.

=== **Back With The Others** ===

Natsu and Laxus had been training while Erza and Starrk talked about something and they waited for the other two to return. It had been a while since that massive explosion and Erza was beginning to get worried even though she could still feel Ichigo's strength nearby, Normally it was impossible to sense a mages power but Ichigo's was so powerful that it was almost tangible.

"Hey Erza, Primera." Ichigo said as he strolled over

"Primera? You mean Starrk? What does that mean?" Erza asked still confused

"Oh right I still haven't exxplained the whole Espada-Arrancar thing have I?" Ichigo said sheepishly, "Well I think that I have explained hollows so in short, Arrancar are more powerful versions of Hollows that have removed their masks, Espada are the 10 most powerful Arrancar with 0 being the most powerful and 9 being the weakest. Starrk was number 1, so Grimmjow and I will sometimes refer to him as Primera."

"That's quite complicated, but if Starrk was number 1 then I'm gonna assume Grimmjow was 0." Erza said, attempting to absorb the new information

"HAHAHA! You thought that blue haired pussycat could be 0?! Nope! Grimmjow was number 6, he wishes he was Espada 0." Ichigo said while chucking to himself, for some reason he found it hillarious.

"Yeah, before he merged with Ichigo, Grimmjow was far weaker than me, now though, I think we're about even." Starrk said offhadedly before said bluenette materialised and yelled at Starrk

"OI, WOLF BOY! FIGHT ME!"

"Let me think about it." Starrk said turning away before quickly looking back "No."

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET A DECENT FIGHT AROUND HERE!" Grimmjow roared

"I have an idea." Ichigo said with the deadly smirk he now enjoyed wearing, "I'll let you fight **Him**." The smirk only got wider as the look on Grimmjow's face went form angry to horrified faster than Ichigo could keep track of.

"N-NO! Anyone but **Him**!" Grimmjow said as Erza and Starrk simply exchanged looks of confusion as to what the Shinigami and former Espada were refering to.

"Sorry but who is this person you are refering to?" They asked in unison, still confused and developing concern as Ichigo's deadly smirk and long hair continued to scare Grimm

"My original Hollow, White, although he prefers to be called Shiro. He's a bit of a sadist and is incredibly powerful." Ichigo informed the pair. "He is singlehandedly more powerful than Starrk and Grimm combined and currently he is residing within the depths of my soul, waiting until I call him," Ichigo said, completely exagerating his power, though it wasn't far behing Starrk's resureccion.

"Wait, seriously. CAN I FIGHT HIM!?" Natsu screamed, entering the conversation,

"Do you want to move tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, not expecting an awnser.

"Not really, why?" Natsu responded, thinking it would get him out of training for a day.

"Well if you fight Shiro you ain't gonna be movin' much the next day." Grimmjow added, helpfully.

"COOL! LEMME AT 'IM!" Natsu shouted as Grimm muttered something about a deathwish and Ichigo smirked and began Shiro's release tecnique.

" **Pierce flesh. Draw blood. Rend soul. Obliterate all who stand before the king atop his mighty steed!** " The stupidly long release command went along and Ichigo ripped his original mask on while his hollow eyes switched from yellow iris' to red and Shiro had come forth.

" _You call me out to spar against some kid? King, I think this blue haired pussy is making you soft!"_ He said with a wild look in his red eyes and then he looked at Natsu and pulled out Zangetsu and began swinging at him, Unsealing Zangetsu's sealed state and bringing it to it's regular giant cleaver state and hoisting it over his shoulder. " _Let's go kid! Show me whacha got!"_ He shouted obnoxiously at the young fire mage as they began to engage.

=== **Time Skip** ===

Natsu and Shiro fought for quite a while because Shiro was not only refusing to release but he was also at 20% power so much weaker than usual. The fight was fairly uneventful other than Natsu whipping out some of the lightning flame dragon slayer that he got from Laxus, also refusing to use his new fire magic.

After the fight had wrapped up Ichigo regained control and they set out for the job location. It wasn't that far away now, they had covered a lot of ground with shunpo, and they were getting eager to see what SS-Class jobs were worth.

"OI, Strawberry! When are we gonna get there?" Laxus shouted at the now offended Strawberry, in Ichigo's expert opinion Laxus could be more annoying than Keigo and Chizuru combined.

"Have we stopped yet Laxus? Didn't think so, now stop buging me!" Ichigo said/shouted at the lightning mage.

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Erza asked, concerned for their leader.

"No, Erza, I'm fine. Just a stupid feeling that I can't shake that something is wrong with that other mission that we picked." Ichigo confessed quietly to the red head. She looked somewhat relieved but confused now.

"What do you think is wrong with it?"

"I think that we are going to run headfirst into someones past and there will be some tough emotional battles for that person. I know that it's not mine, Starrk's or Grimm's and probably isn't Natsu or Laxus' either, so it's most likely your's or Gray's that we are gonna run into." Ichigo reasoned, Erza shook her head.

"I can assure you it isn't mine so it must be Gray's. I wonder if you are right and if you are then what are we going to run into." Erza informed him. "But anyway, It is beginning to get dark, we should set up camp and get some rest.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: Wow. I had some serious trouble coming up with this chapter. My creativity has dissapeared or gone straight to Tenrou and Oracion Seis and a few for Phantom** **but I got nothing for Tower of Heaven or Galuna. Also can you suggest some nicknames for Ichigo and Starrk, I'm really struggling with it. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Hollow

**AN: I know that I keep lying about the travelling thing but that was because I couldn't think of how to structure the fight between Ichigo and the hollow to make it interesting to read. I'm not great at combat so I will give it a shot but any criticism (constructive) is much appreciated, also, I'm going to make Erza fairly OOC around Ichigo but normal around the others. But enough of that. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: The First Hollow**

== **Ichigo's POV** ==

I woke up with a pounding headache. That is the first thing I feel. The second thing that I feel is that same weight pressing down on my chest, but I ignore it for now. Last night we decided to drink most of the beer that we had brought and Erza found some vodka in her requip space. Once the vodka was out, all reservations went out the window. I seem to remember Natsu, Gray and Laxus, maybe Grimmjow, all singing some weird song while Erza, by far the most drunk, was lounging on me like I was some sort of pillow. Starrk didn't do much and he stuck to the beer, same with me.

"Ow, what happened to my head?" I hear Erza moan as she moved about on my chest, identifying her as the weight from earlier. I had honestly thought that it was Grimmjow missing Nel, they had a bit of a thing after Orihime repaired her mask, but clearly I was wrong and was greeted again by the beautiful, scarlet haired knight on my chest in the morning. Okay so I remembered less than I thought. "Ichigo? Why does this keep happening? And why are we shirtless?" Oh, shit I hadn't noticed that.

"Yeah it's me, I've got less than no idea why this is happening, and have even less of a clue as to why we're shirtless." I responed just as confused as she was.

"So, do you know what time it is?" Erza asked, only covering her breasts with her arm, not bothering to requip a shirt on. I began blushing furiously.

"Seriously Ichigo? Your 20 for fuck's sake, have you really never seen a naked girl before," Grimmjow spoke up in my head. Stupid hollow, why's he gotta be able to read my damn mind?

"Nope, I do-don't know what time it is E-Erza." Damn it, why do I have to stutter.

"You're that embarrased about seeing me topless? It's not that big of a deal you know."

"Yeah Ichigo get a grope, sorry grip." I swear I'm going to kill that blue haired freak soon.

"In fact now that we're here, half naked, and all alone, how about we pick up where we left off the other morning?" she asked again in a very slutry tone, slipping herself up my chest again and trying to kiss me again. I was so stunned I couldn't move and so her plan went off without a hitch.

90 seconds of me being dominated by Erza's mouth led to an extreme deprivation of oxygen, so we seperated. She was looking very content and I could hear Grimm wolf whistling in my mind.

"So, aren't we going to talk about what this is?" I asked her tentatively

"Depends, I'm good with anything from friends with benefits to you proposing right now." she said with a light giggle at the thought of me proposing.

"Well I'd hate to ruin your dreams but I'm not gonna propose, so you can choose the rest for now." I said, slowly gaining some confidence the longer this encounter dragged on.

"Damn I was half hoping for an off the cuff proposal," Erza said with an almost limitless abundance of sarcasm, "But for now I think Friends with benefits will do, at least until we figure out our true feelings."

"I think I can agree to that, at least for now." I said with a quick smirk before setteling one of my arms around her slim waist and drifting back to sweet unconsciousness, after a few seconds I felt Erza relax into my torso again.

=== **Five Minuets Later===**

 **==Regular POV==**

The two had just began to sleep before they simulaneously heard Natsu yell some obscenities at Laxus and Gray before they, from across the clearing and in a tent, heard Starrk sigh and fire a **Bala** at the offending mage. It was already going wrong and they had barely woken up.

"What the FUCK Starrk!?" Laxus

"Yeah, what the hell man!?" Gray

"FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" I think we all know who that was.

"That was to shut you three up, people are trying to sleep." Starrk's response was. It was now that Ichigo and Erza realised that they had been caught. Shit. Starrk had clearly known most of the time.

"I guess we shoud get up and kill those-" Ichigo was interupted by a shrill, ear-piercing screech that didn't come from too far away. "- Monsters…" double shit. "EVERYONE UP! WE HAVE NO IDEA OF THE ENEMIES CAPABITIES!" He roared out of the tent, Erza requipping into her Black Wing Armour and preparing for combat, Gray drew his zanpakuto, as did Starrk; Laxus and Natsu lit their fists with their respective dragon slayer magics.

"Right we all know how many targets there are, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Starrk and I will all take two each, once we are done go help someone. Ichigo you take the boss as you know what it is." Erza shouted as they got into battle formation, Natsu and Gray smirking as these were the first S-Class monsters, Starrk and Ichigo were completely calm however Laxus and Erza were incredibly focused ready to take down their targets as quick as possible so that they could help Natsu and Gray.

"I see them," Laxus said with Natsu nodding, they could clearly see them with their enhanced vision. " I count 5 targets, one is bigger than the rest so we'll assume that's the leader,"

"Good, he's mine." Ichigo said darkly, letting his original persona take over for a minuet, holding the same expression as he had when he faught Aizen, then he vanished, faster than even Starrk could track.

"I almost forgot that he is single handedly able to beat all the Espada without going all out, at the same time." Starrk muttered to himself

"It's worrying to see him like this, is this how he normally is?" Erza asked the former Espada

"I wouldn't know. I only know of him through the stories from Tier and Ulquiorra. Rumor has it that he used to break mountains into pieces by swinging his sword, and that he attained bankai in just 3 days, when it normally takes years, and that he beat the captain of squad 11 without his bankai." Starrk told her what he had heard about the orange haired shinigami.

"Wow, he sounds incredibly powerful, I wonder if any of it is true." Erza thought aloud

=== **With Ichigo** ===

Ichigo had shunpo'd all the way to the hollow which he now found was a Menos Grande, of Vasto Lordas level, and had a dragon like apperance and a massive ass roar. Natsu, naturally, wanted to fight it but Erza 'pursuaded' him otherwise. Ichigo walked up to it and drew both his zanpakuto, but didn't release either, his limiter was still at 70% from when he faught Starrk, this meant that he could force the hollow to land using only his reiatsu.

The hollow was forced to the ground and Ichigo dashed over at super human speeds and did an uppercut slash at the throat of the dragon-like beast and placed a large, but not fatal, gash on it's neck. The monster roared with tremendous force. Ichigo shot back and re-sheathed Pantera, and then charged a bala.

"Eat this hollow." the tiny ball of condensed reishi flew from Ichigo's palm and embedded itself within the body of the beast before detonating. The hollow roared again. It grew in size and healed it's wounds, Mayuri would have had a field day.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were refusing to use their regular magics as a form of training. Erza, Laxus and Starrk were all shouted at to stay back, they had finished their marks quickly with a series of powerful attacks, Starrk just using a large cero and killed both instantly, Laxus used his lightning dragons roar and breakdown fist, Erza just pummeled them with her purgatory mace. Ichigo was still struggling with the self healing hollow, but were ordered not to interfere.

Natsu then finished both his targets after getting bored and used a few of his fire dragon attacks, but Gray stuck to his training and released shikai and almost instantly sliced them into pieces, demonstrating the future power that he could have if he trained hard.

"Damn, stupid healing ability. didn't want to release but looks like I'm gonna have to." the shinigami sighed, " **Slay and shine, Zangetsu.** " the black reishi covered his body and blade and changed his clothes into his sleeveless cloak and baggy trousers, the chain on the end of his now black daito wrapped itself around his arm and the guard extended. " Now you've wasted enough of my time, die." a wordless getsua was released vertically from the blade and severed the hollow through the center, then a cero obliterated the bisected body of the Vasto Lordas.

"I didn't realise how powerful Ichigo truly was… all of us combined would have struggled with that thing..." Erza said, stunned at the display, before Starrk scoffed, this confused them all, so he told them what he was scoffing about.

"Getsuga tensho may be Ichigo's strongest offensive ability but that was half power at best, and only in his shikai meaning that same attack in his bankai would be at least twice as strong, I don't even think he's released the seal on his power, although I'd say that's around 75% of his total power."

"That's just not possible… no one can be that strong without going all out… can they?" Erza said stunned at her new friend with benefits, or was I boyfriend now that the others had found out? She blushed furiously at the thought of Ichigo being her boyfriend, no one knows why.

=== **Time skip===**

The team had begun the journey to the next job, the Galuna Island one, and Ichigo was tempted to just take Erza and Gray and send the others back to the guild, Natsu would probably slow them down, Starrk wasn't even part of the guild and Laxus is too slow. Erza was the closest person he had and somehow the mission was connected to either her's or Gray's past. In the end this seemed like the best decision so that was the one Ichigo went with.

"Hey guys, Gray, Erza and I are going to take this next misson, you guys go back to the guild." Ichigo stated, with no room for argument.

"What?! How's that fair?!" Natsu yelled predictibly

"Yeah how come the popsicle gets to go and we don't?" Laxus said, oddly agreeing with his new apprentice

"Erza is going because I say so, and I want Gray to adjust to the tecniques I taught him, and I don't need you guys to slow us down, I'm way faster then everyone else." Ichigo said half bragging

"So what do I do?" Starrk asked

"Do whatever you want, you could go back to the guild with the others, Master is always looking for more strong members, and it's nice to see a familiar face other than Grimmjow's ugly mug." Ichigo responded, hoping the former espada wold go back to the guild

"Eh, sounds like fun,"

"Great, we'll see you back at the guild then. Be safe!" Ichigo said as he picked Erza up and Gray jumped on his back and they dissapeared.

"What the hell… we picked out that job together… how come he suddenly decides who's useful." Laxus grumbled.

=== **The End===**

 **===For Now===**

 **AN: That took longer than expected, I started the chapter in a really good place until I got to the fight, when my inspiration dissapeared. Plus my laptop died and I only just managed to get all the files across to this computer. But that aside I'm also looking for a Beta for either of my stories so PM me if you want to. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10: Galuna Island

**AN: This is overdue. I don't know what to say other than sorry.**

=== **Chapter 10:** **Welcome to Galuna** ===

Ichigo was tired. He had had to carry both Erza and Gray the majority of the way to this stupid island that was off in the middle of no where. Ichigo was irritated. Every night, Erza had felt it was her duty to crawl up to him to 'keep him warm' and in the process had stopped him from getting any sleep.

"Yo, Bossman! Can I practice my shunpo the rest of the way there?" Gray certainly wasn't helping Ichigo's mood with his constant pestering to learn new abilities, and about how to use his shikai effectively.

"For a bit, I guess. There's no harm in taking this a bit slower, you should let your body adjust before pushing yourself too hard." Ichigo said, knowing from personal expirience how difficult it was pushing yourself that hard, but Gray didn't have any time pressing concerns when it came to learning his powers, plus he was going to have to attain bankai the hard, or easy, depending on your point of veiw, way.

"But I wanna learn new stuff now!"

"No. My training was overly accelerated and as a result I didn't have any tecnique or formal instruction, I learnt what I know through grueling training and tough battles that should have been impossible to win. I was forced to attain bankai in only three days when normally it takes either decades or is impossible to attain, depending on the person."

"But if you did it then surely its possible for Gray to do that as well." Erza said,

"No, the device that was used to help me attain bankai belongs to one of my old friends and they… died, a while ago."

"Damn, what have you been through?" Gray said, quite shocked at the revalation

"Well that was during a full scale war that I was one of the few survivors of,"

"Wait your around 20 years old and you've been in wars!?"

"Yeah, I came from a different… country, I guess. They were incredibly protective of this magic but three powerful members of the military went rouge and ammased an entire army around the same level as I was, every one but Me, Starrk, Grimmjow and Old man Yama died, and I have no clue as to where the old man went." Ichigo was looking quite depressed by this, but internally quite satisfied with being able to pull off a story that was basically the truth.

"Wow, thats really tough, when did this happen?" Erza asked gently

"About 4 years ago, I've begun to come to terms with it but it hasn't been easy..."

"Well you certainly fit the Fairy Tail mold. Everyone has quite a tragic past and is also stronger because of it." Erza attempted to comfort him, in the traditional Erza fashion, smash his head into her chestplate! At first Ichigo was concerned but then she wrapped her arms around him and it became a lot more comforting

"Hahaha! Strawberry's whipped!" Came the cackling voice of his unfortunate hollow spirit known as Grimmjow, who Ichigo unleashed Shiro upon, but then he started laughing too, even Tensa was simply shaking his head in dissapointment and slight amusement.

"I'm going to beat you all senseless this evening if you don't shut up." Ichigo thought to his spirits with a growl,

"Umm, don't mean to interupt but we kinda have a job to get to..." Gray said, trying not to anger either of them.

=== **On Galuna Island** ===

Ichigo, Erza and Gray had all gotten to the main and only village on Galuna island only to be told that they needed to destroy the moon. Facepalm. Tensa looked quite excited at the prospect of living up to his name, Grimmjow and Shiro looked excited at the prospect of blowing something up.

They had waited at the village until nightfall to see the purple moon and boy were they surprised when the moon was actually purple. Gray was constantly shivering, despite being an ice mage, because he was feeling a familiar but dark presence and another but much smaller one off to the center of the island. As it would turn out, Gray was a natural at sensory abilities and already outclassed Ichigo in that regard, however Ichigo had attemped to tach him some kido but Ichigo and Grimmjow were just pissing themselves laughing at what a failure he was at that, unlike Ichigo himself.

"Hey, I think we should check out that temple at the middle of the island," Gray was beginning to worry because the first presence was getting bigger and clearer to the point where even Ichigo could sense it.

"If thats where the source of the curse and that weird presence is then I guess we should check it out, you've seemed nervous the entire time we've been here, Gray, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked, slightly worried for his newfound apprentice.

"Yeah, y'know that presence further on the island? the massive one that keeps getting bigger, I recognise it from somewhere, but I can't remember where..." Gray still looked slightly troubled although relived that he had gotten it off his chest, which was currently bare.

"I thought you were trying to get your stripping under control?" Erza asked Gray as the afore mentioned ice mage conviniently forgot his problems in favour of looking for his clothes.

"Well I have a feeling that the presence is coming from further in the island, so we'll head that way." Ichigo's presence broke Erza out of her stifled laughing fit at Gray calling for his clothes like a lost puppy.

=== **In The Forest** ===

Ichigo, Erza and Gray, who had recovered his clothes, were all getting quite close to the temple when they heard a noise like falling or breaking stone behind them and were confronted with a large shadow, strangely, it looked like an enourmous rat.

"Seriously? I can't go three days without something really weird happening can I?" Ichigo asked himself while drawing Pantera, and staring the rat dead in the eye. "You two go on ahead I'll catch up." they nodded and ran into the temple, Ichigo then sheathed his sword again and pointed two fingers at the giant rat, " **Bakudo #99 Kin** ," the massive ropes and pillars sprung from no where and bound the rat in place, such a high level bakudo was probably unnecassary but who would take chances?

Ichigo took the opertunity of the rat being completely bound to try and figure out a way to knock it unconsious, he eventually settled with using a mid level hado, then it wouldn't be bothering anyone for a while. **Kin** was released as Ichigo began the next kido spell " **Hado #74** **Seinaru** **K** **iyoi** **S** **himo** (holy cleansing frost, made up) and the rat creature was coated in a white glowing snow, even though it was hado, it had a binding effect much like bakudo, however it also compresses its victim to some degree causing most people immense pain. Then Ichigo began strolling casually into the temple, hoping to eventually catch up with Gray and Erza.

As it turns out, tracking down the other two mages was not very difficult as they had broken the floor and fell through. Ichigo realised that since he wasn't in his soul form he wasn't impervious to fall damage, so he used **Bakudo #4 Hainawa** on a rock and lowered himself down on the glowing orange rope of reishi, he was regretting not inventing a flight kido.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Gray looked at the man repeling down the hole that they had fell through on a glowing orange rope.

"No I'm a bad guy. Who else would it be Gray?" Ichigo replied sarcastically at the sometimes thick ice mage, he just looked away from his friend, determined not to speak.

"Shut up, both of you. Now let's look for a way out." Erza interjected, determined not to let another rivalry form in the guild. It was bad enough when it was just Natsu and Gray. They then began trapsing down the jagged corridor that looked like it had been carved with explosives. "Can you make a light Ichigo?"

"Not with my magic if that's what you are asking, but I can do this." Ichigo began to softly glow a blue colour and the wind picked up around his feet. "This is about as good as I can do." It didn't really help much but any light is better than no light at all. This was one of those weird times when Erza wished Natsu was with them. She shivered at the thought of Natsu charging down the coriddor, flames spewing from his mouth, yelling something about hidden treasure and pirates.

"Damn, for all that fancy kido magic you were pulling you'd think it would have a simle light spell." Gray looked half glad that Ichigo was useless, but then realised he was insulting his magic as well.

"I don't see your ice being very useful." Ichigo retorted, while he and Gray launched into another insult match while Erza just sighed, it had happened again.

"Both of you be quiet, I feel a draft from up ahead." Erza silenced both of them while walking forward around another corner,. It opened into a large cavern with a large river flowing beneath the platform they were stood on, however there was no river or waterfall feeding it, no, what was feeding it was a collosal block of jagged blue ice, containing a massive brute of a demon, with large spikey armour and massive mane of black, matted fur flowing out the back of his head. Gray stopped, with a look of utter shock and terror on his face.

"D-d-d-Deliora! W-w-what is it d-doing here!" Gray could barely get the name out of his mouth, and he was absolutely distraught. It seemed Ichigo was right about feeling that the mission was connected to Gray's past somehow.

=== **The End** ===

=== **For Now** ===

 **AN: That's both a shit chapter and ending, I apologise for it taking so long, and for it being short, this is currently not the easiest for me to write, it seems Galuna is my stuck point for FT stories, the same thing happened with one of my other stories. But for now the updates for this will be quite random in both timing and length, mainly because another story has gotten my focus for now, it is called 'Black Reaper' and is a RWBYxBleach crossover, I'd love it if you checked it out, there will be updates for that every thursday for the forseeable future.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
